Swing Event Livestreams
Lindy Focus Lindy Focus XVIII Setlists shared on Facebook courtesy of Jonathan Stout Lindy Focus XVIII: Count Basie Tribute Night * Set 1: THEME: One O'Clock Jump *# Tune Town Shuffle - 179bpm *# Dark Rapture - 161bpm *# Boogie Woogie (I May Be Wrong) - 170bpm *# Jive at Five - 185bpm *# Shout and Feel It - 240bpm *# Harvard Blues - 100bpm *# Love of My Life -128bpm *# Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea -170bpm *# Broadway - 183bpm *# Swingin' the Blues - 232bpm * Set 2: THEME: One O'Clock Jump *# Topsy - 200bpm *# Don't Worry About Me -146bpm *# Corner Pocket - 160bpm *# Sent for You Yesterday - 167bpm *# Doggin' Around - 244bpm *# If I Could Be with You -105bpm *# Swing, Brother, Swing - 152bpm *# Feedin' the Bean - 178bpm *# Royal Family - 170bpm *# Every Tub - 243bpm * Set 3: THEME: One O'Clock Jump *# Blow Top - 215bpm *# Splanky - 120bpm *# Shiny Stockings - 155bpm *# Song of the Wanderer - 168bpm *# Tickle Toe - 223bpm *# Good Morning Blues - 90bpm *# Moonlight Serenade -158bpm *# Bolero at the Savoy -173bpm *# Jumpin' at the Woodside (1944 ala "The King) - 250bpm *# Encore - One O'Clock Jump (1943) * EXTRA: ** Going to Chicago Blues - 95bpm ** I Haven't Changed a Thing -115bpm ** Rock-a-Bye Basie - 190bpm ** Rockin' the Blues -178bpm ** Pound Cake 180bpm ** 9:20 Special - 200bpm ** Shorty George - 210bpm ** Texas Shuffle - 240bpm Lindy Focus XVIII: Duke Ellington Tribute Night * Set 1: THEME: East St. Louis Toodle-oo (last 16) *# Things Ain't the Way They Used to Be -125bpm *# Jack the Bear -155bpm *# Blue Cellophane - 124bpm *# When My Sugar Walks Down the ... - 165bpm *# Stompy Jones - 200bpm *# I Got It Bad and That Ain't Good - 85bpm *# So Far, So Good -147bpm *# Jumpin' Punkins - 154bpm *# The Gal From Joes - 166bpm *# Main Stem - 209bpm * Set 2: THEME: East St. Louis Toodle-oo (last 16) *# Take the "A" Train -166bpm *# Blue Ramble - 120bpm *# Bli-Blip -152bpm *# Bojangles - 185bpm *# It Don't Mean a Thing - 216bpm *# The Mooche - 90bpm *# Otto, Make that Riff Stacatto - 137bpm *# Harmony in Harlem -150bpm *# Jump for Joy - 187bpm *# Cottontail - 230bpm * Set 3: THEME: East st. Louis Toodle-oo (last 16) *# Royal Garden Blues -135bpm *# Feet Bone -146bpm *# St. Louis Blues -160bpm *# Old King Dooji - 214bpm *# Rocks in My Bed - 85bpm *# Perdido - 133bpm *# Chocolate Shake - 164bpm *# C Jam Blues -175bpm *# Rockin' in Rhythm - 227bpm *# Encore: Jeep's Blues -100bpm * EXTRA: ** Riding on a Blue Note -150bpm ** Rumpus in Richmond -176bpm ** Blue Ramble - 120bpm ** Me and You - 180bpm Lindy Focus XVIII: Chick Webb Tribute Night * Set 1: Theme: Let's Get Together - 210bpm *# Everybody Rock - 188bpm *# Tain't What you Do -147bpm *# Everybody Step - 158bpm *# In the Groove at the Grove -180bpm *# Sugar Foot Stomp - 235bpm *# Rock It For Me - 117bpm *# On the Sunny Side of the Street- 133bpm *# I'll Chase the Blues Away - 166bpm *# When I Get Low, I Get High - 199bpm *# Don't Be that Way - 222bpm * Set 2: Theme: Let's Get Together - 210bpm *# Who Ya Hunchin' - 183bpm *# Rhythm and Romance - 155bpm *# Strictly Jive -168bpm *# Dipsy Doodle -185bpm *# Clap Hands Here Comes Charlie -270bpm *# Sugar Blues - 90bpm *# Spinnin' the Webb -137bpm *# A Tisket, A Tasket - 165bpm *# Breakin' 'Em Down -175bpm *# St. Louis Blues -185bpm * Set 3: Theme: Let's Get Together - 210bpm *# Go Harlem - 210bpm *# By Heck - 168bpm *# Undecided -198bpm *# Liza - 227bpm *# Little White Lies - 141bpm *# Betcha Nickel - 158bpm *# Jubilee Swing -176bpm *# Billy - 197bpm *# Harlem Congo - 290bpm *# Encore: Lindy Hopper's Delight - 215bpm * Extra: ** Take it From the Top -159bpm ** Sing Me A Swing Song - 165bpm ** You're Gonna Lose You Gal - 178bpm ** Blue Lou - 190bpm ** Blue Minor - 201bpm ** Stompin' at the Savoy - 220bpm ** Sing You Sinners - 222bpm Lindy Focus XVIII: Lionel Hampton Tribute Night * Set 1 *# Buck's Idea - 190bpm *# 'Til Tom Special -152bpm *# No Love, No Nothin' - 125bpm *# I'll Get By - 157bpm *# Down Home Jump - 195bpm *# The Lamplighter -150bpm *# Overtime -194bpm *# Stompology - 265bpm *# Slip of the Lip - 135bpm *# Hamp's Boogie Woogie—164bpm *# Flying Home -196bpm * Set 2: *# Rockin' in Rhythm - 203bpm *# The Mess is Here -127bpm *# I Know How to Do It -145bpm *# Is You Is, or Is You Ain't - 160bpm *# In the Bag -192bpm *# Blow Top Blues - 90bpm *# Business -142bpm *# Flying Home #2 - 165bpm *# I'm a Slick Chick - 155bpm *# Southern Echoes - 169bpm *# Airmail Special - 260bpm * Set 3: *# Giddy Up -190bpm *# Hey Ba-Ba-Rebop -137bpm *# Cobb's Idea - 158bpm *# K Ration Hop - 201bpm *# Accentuate the Positive - 138bpm *# Hamp's Got a Duke -145bpm *# Arkansas -170bpm *# Whoa Babe - 200bpm *# Evil Gal Blues -120bpm *# Loose Wig - 140bpm *# Flying Home Finale - 225bpm *# Encore: Lavender Coffin -139bpm Lindy Focus XVIII: New Year's Eve 2019 * Set 1: *# Flash - 180bpm (Harry James) *# Jump Town -147bpm (James) *# I've Heard that Song -140bpm (James) *# Blue Skies -165-170bpm (Goodman) *# Little John Special - 200bpm (Millinder) *# Day In, Day Out - 146bpm (Shaw) *# Blue Lou -175bpm (1939 Metronome All Stars) *# Sentimental Gentleman - 200bpm (Orig. Arrangement by Dan Barrett) *# Shoo Fly Pie -125bpm (Kenton) *# Full Dress Hop -180bpm (Krupa) *# Carioca - 220bpm (Shaw) * Set 2: *# Board Meeting -190bpm (Les Hite) *# Little Jazz - 150bpm (Shaw) *# Don't Be That Way -180bpm (Goodman) *# Did You Mean It? -160bpm (Goodman) *# Man from Mars - 220bpm (Shaw) *# Moon Ray - 110bpm (Shaw) *# St. Louis Blues (BG) -155bpm (Goodman) *# Loch Lommond -135bpm (Goodman) *# Twenty Four Robbers - 139bpm (Lunceford) *# All the Cats Join In - 180bpm (Goodman) *# Roll 'Em -190bpm (Goodman) * Set 3: *# Auld Lang Zyne *# It's Been a Long, Long Time (Harry James) *# Charming Winter Town -176bpm (Keenan) *# Mill House Stomp - 170bpm (J. Stout) *# Down the Hatch - 220bpm (Keenan) *# Organ Grinder Swing -125bpm (Lunceford) *# Tain't Whatcha Do - 160bpm (Lunceford) *# You've Got Me Voodoo'd - 170bpm (Orig. Arrangement by Dan Barrett) *# Kookabura (M. Gamble) *# Swing It, Professah! (M. Gamble) *# Encore: Sing, Sing, Sing (both parts) (Goodman) *# Encore: Eb Blues (original ad-lib) * EXTRA: ** Four or Five Times (Lunceford) ** Rose Room (Shaw) ** Dark Eyes (Orig. Arrangement by J. Stout) ** Well, Alright Then (Lunceford) Lindy Focus XVII * Lindy Focus XVII: Jimmie Lunceford Night: ** Set 1: For Dancers Only; Shut Out; Twenty Four Robbers; Strictly Instrumental; Oh Boy; Rose Room; Pigeon Walk; Margie; Jay Gee; He Ain't Got Rhythm; Jazznocracy ** Set 2: Harlem Shout; Stomp it Off; Hi Spook; Four or Five Times, Annie Laurie; Rhythm is Our Business; Le Jazz Hot; My Blue Heaven, Jeep Rhythm; Lunceford Special ** Set 3: Blues in the Groove (no audio); ?; Wham (Re-bop-Boom-Bam); Swingin' on C; Well, Alright, Then!; Watcha Know Joe?; Ain't She Sweet; Posin'; White Heat; Tain't What You Do (Encore) * Lindy Focus XVII: Bennie Goodman Night ** Set 1: Savoy; Loch Lomond; Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea; Big John Special; Jam Session; You Turn The Tables on Me; Blue Skies; The Glory of Love; Solo Flight; Swingtime in the Rockies ** Set 2: Let's Dance (Intro); Don't Be That Way; Goody Goody; Take Another Guess; Roll'Em; Avalon; Why Don't You Do Right; Flying Home; Bei Mir Bist Der Schon; Ridin' High ** Set 3: All the Cats Join In; Tea for Two; Did You Mean It; Honeysuckle Rose; St. Louis Blues; Good Night My Love; Sing Sing Sing; Part 2; Goodbye * Lindy Focus XVII: Chick Webb Night ** Set 1: Who Ya' Hunchin; By Heck; Everybody Rock; Breakin' 'Em Down; Sugar Foot Stomp; Rock It For Me; Take It From The Top; You're Gonna Lose Your Gal; Blue Lou; Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie. ** Set 2: Blue Minor; On The Sunny Side of the Street; The Dipsy Doodle; Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away); A-Tisket, A-Tasket; The Jubilee Swing; Undecided; In the Groove at the Grove; St. Louis Blues ** Set 3: Go Harlem; Spinnin' the Webb; Betcha Nickel; When I get Low I Get High; Sing You Sinners; Little White Lies; Billy; Harlem Congo; Lindy Hopper's Delight (Encore) * Lindy Focus XVII: Lionel Hampton ** Set 1: Buck's Idea; The Till Tom Special; No Love, No Nothin'; Down Home Jump; The Lamplighter; Giddy Up; Stompology; A Slip of the Lip Might Sink a Ship; Hamp's Boogie Woogie; Flying Home ** Set 2 : Rockin' And Rhythm; The Mess is Here; Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby; I'm Mindin' My Business; Flying Home #2; Air Mail Special; Blow Top Blues; I'm A Slick Chick; Southern Echoes; In The Bag ** Set 3: Overtime; Hey Ba-Ba Rebop; Cobb's Idea; Whoa, Babe!; Accentuate the Positive; Hamp's Got Duke; Arkansas; K Ration Hop; Evil Gal Blues; Loose Wig; Flying Home; Lavender Coffin﻿ * New Year's Eve Lindy Focus XVI * Lindy Focus XVI: Artie Shaw Night ** Set 1: When the Quail Come Back To San Quentin; Carioca ** Set 2: Nightmare; Nonstop Flight; Little Jazz; Jumpin’ On The Merry Go Round; Let’s Walk; Special Delivery Stomp; Moonray; Begin The Beguine; My Blue Heaven; Lady Be Good ** Set 3: One Night Stand; Comin’ On; Back Bay Shuffle; Day In Day Out; Everything Is Jumpin’; Diga Diga Doo; Comes Love; Cross Your Heart; Man From Mars; Traffic Jam (Encore) * Lindy Focus XVI: Chick Webb Night ** Set 1 : Who Ya Hunchin'; By Heck; Blue Lou; Everybody Rock; Sugar Foot Stomp; Rock It for Me; Strictly Jive; You're Gonna Lose Your Gal; Undecided; Don't Be That Way ** Set 2: Let's Get Together; Blue Minor; Tain't what you do; Sing Me a Swing Song and Let Me Dance; Dipsy Doodle; Sing You Sinners; Take It from the Top; A-Tisket, A-Tasket; In the Groove at the Grove; When I Get Low I Get High; Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie. ** Set 3: Go Harlem; Little White Lies; Betcha Nickel; Breakin' 'Em Down; Stompin' At the Savoy; Sugar Blues; Spinnin' the Webb; Everybody Step; Billy; Harlem Congo; Lisa (Encore); Lindyhopper's Delight (2nd encore) * Lindy Focus XVI: Duke Ellington Night ** Set 1: Royal Garden Blues; Feet Bone; Blue Ramble; Stompy Jones; C Jam Blues; I Got It Bad And That Ain't Good; Perdido; Riding On A Blue Note; Main Stem ** Set 2: Take The “A” Train; Blue Cellophane; Bojangles; St.louis Blues; Old King Dooji; The Mooche; Bli-Blip; Jump For Joy; Cotton Tail ** Set 3: It Don't Mean Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing; Jumpin' Punkins; Rocks In My Bed; The Gal From Joe's; Harlem Airshaft; Jack The Bear; The Chocolate Shake; Rockin' In Rhythm; Love You Madly (Encore)﻿ * Lindy Focus XVI: Jimmie Lunceford Night ** Set 1 (some A/V issues): For Dancers Only; Shut Out; Twenty Four Robbers; Strictly Instrumental; Oh Boy; Rose Room; Pigeon Walk; Margie; Jay Gee; He Ain’t Got Rhythm; Jazznocracy ** Set 2: Harlem Shout; Stomp It Off; Hi Spook; Four Or Five Times; Annie Laurie; Rhythm Is Our Business; Le Jazz Hot; My Blue Heaven; It’s Time To Jump And Shout; Jeep Rhythm; Lunceford Special ** Set 3: Avalon; Organ Grinder’s Swing; Wham(Re-Bop-Boom-Bam); Blues In The Groove; Well, Alright, Then!; Whatcha Know, Joe?; Posin’'; Uptown Blues; Ain’t She Sweet?; Swingin’ On C; White Heat (Encore); Tain't What You Do (Second Encore) * Lindy Focus XVI: New Year's Eve "Kitchen Sink Night" ** Set 1: The Flash (Harry James); St. Louis Blues (Benny Goodman); The Bolero at the Savoy (Count Basie); Harvard Blues (Count Basie, Jimmie Rushing); Royal Flush (Count Basie); Truckin'; You Turn The Tables On Me; Sent For You Yesterday, And Here You Come Today (Count Basie); Sing Me a Swing Song And Let Me Dance (Benny Goodman); Jamaica Jam (Teddy Powell) ** Set 2: Board Meeting (Les Hite); Jumptown (Harry James); Dark Rapture (Count Basie); Blow Top (Count Basie); Going to Chicago Blues; Moonlight Serenade; Why Don't You Do Right (Benny Goodman); Boogie Woogie (I May Be Wrong) (Count Basie); Alreet (Gene Krupa, Anita O'Day); Dark Eyes ** Set 3: Auld Lang Syne; Stardust (Benny Goodman, Charlie Christian); Dress Hop (Gene Krupa); Blue Skies (Fletcher Henderson); 720 in the Books (Jan Savitt); All the Cats Join In; Honeysuckle Rose (Benny Goodman); Good Morning Blues (Count Basie, Jimmie Rushing); Lindy Focus (Massachusetts); Good Night My Love (Benny Goodman); The All-Star Jump (Metronome All-Stars); Flying Home (Lionel Hampton); Sing, Sing, Sing (Benny Goodman, Encore); Sing, Sing, Sing Part 2 (Benny Goodman, Encore 2) Lindy Focus XV * Lindy Focus XV: Benny Goodman Live Stream Part 1 Part 2 (Content Blocked) * Lindy Focus XV: Chick Webb Live Stream ** Set 1: Who Ya Hunchin'; By Heck; Blue Lou; The Dipsy Doodle; Sugar Foot Stomp (sound skip); Rock It for Me (missed intro, skip); Strictly Jive (skip); You're Gonna Lose Your Gal; Billy; Don't Be That Way ** Set 2: Go Harlem; Blue Minor; Tain't What You Do; Swing Me A Swing Song; Everybody Rock; Stompin' at the Savoy; Take It From the Top; A-Tisket, A Tasket; Breakin' 'Em Down; When I Get Low, I Get High'; Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie; ** Set 3: Let's Get Together; Little White Lies; In the Groove at the Grove; Sing You Sinners; Sugar Blues; Spinnin' the Webb; Everybody Step; Undecided; Harlem Congo; Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away) (Encore); Lindyhopper's Delight (2nd Encore) Lindy Focus XIV * Lindy Focus XIV: Artie Shaw Night Highlights * Lindy Focus XIV: "Auld Lang Syne" and "I'm Confessin" (New Year's Eve) * Lindy Focus XIV: Count Basie Night Highlights * Lindy Focus XIV: Duke Ellington Night Highlights * Lindy Focus XIV: "Sing, Sing, Sing" (Benny Goodman Night) Lindy Focus XIII * Lindy Focus XIII: Artie Shaw Night Jonathan Stout Orchestra * Lindy Focus XIII: Slim Gaillard Tribute Falty & the Defects * Lindy Focus XIII: Benny Goodman Night Jonathan Stout Orchestra * Lindy Focus XIII: Count Basie Night Jonathan Stout Orchestra Lindy Focus XII * Paul Consentino and His Swingin' Fives * Paul Consentino and His Swingin' Sevens * Ben Polcer and his NOLA Lindy Focus XI * Lindy Focus XI: Glenn Crytzer and His Syncopaters O-town Showdown O-town Showdown 2019 * O-town Showdown (March) ILHC ILHC 2019 * Battle of the Bands (Monday night): Audio issues until around 4:18